Cuestión de Sangre
by Secrets n' Dreams
Summary: Su frialdad, elegancia y astucia no podían provenir de nadie más que su familia, su aversión por la sangre impura no era más que un asunto hereditario, pero esa llama de deseo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser cada vez que rozaban su cuerpos, ese rápido palpitar de su corazón cada vez que veía sus cabellos fuego, no era para nada Cuestión de Sangre.
1. Deseo Infamante

_**Disclaimer:**_Toda esta magia no es mía, se la tomé prestada a la increíble mujer que nos dio el mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter :) ¿Por qué no jugar con los personajes un rato?

_**Summary: **_Su frialdad, elegancia y astucia no podían provenir de nadie más que su familia, su aversión por la sangre impura no era más que un asunto hereditario, pero esa llama de deseo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser cada vez que rozaban su cuerpos, ese rápido palpitar de su corazón cada vez que veía sus cabellos fuego, no era para nada Cuestión de Sangre.

_**Advertencias:**_ Escenas sexuales, aquí un lime muy leve... En el siguiente capítulo quizá no tanto.

* * *

_Cuestión de Sangre_

By: Secrets n' Dreams

Deseo Infamante

Sus manos frotaron su cara, cansino, mientras apartaba el libro de la mesa de un manotazo, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón individual cerrando sus ojos, frustrado.  
Una pequeña y tenue luz verdosa entraba por el techo, dándole un aspecto solitario a la ya de por sí desolada Sala Común de Slytherin; pero para ser sincero, eso no le molestaba en absoluto: su mente y sus pensamientos necesitaban un orden y un momento pacifico que aún no se había dado el lujo de llevar a cabo.

Posiblemente debió hacer caso a las súplicas fastidiosas de su compañera de Slytherin, quizás debió salir al pueblo, quizás... Solo _quizás_eso sirviera como distracción a su "pequeño" problema.

Pero él ya no era muy seguidor de los "quizás..." No, porque eso jamás había sido nada bueno, su familia se lo había dejado muy claro; la ruina en la que terminaron era una constante prueba de que para personas como él, esas pequeñas e inseguras cavilaciones no tenían al final resultado satisfactorios. "Quizás el Señor Tenebroso triunfe y tendremos tanto poder como antes..." "Quizás si nuestro nieto logra resaltar en el Colegio, volveremos a ser respetados..." Y al parecer, ninguna de esos ensimismamientos esperanzadores tuvo los frutos esperados. Así, que como siempre —casi siempre, se recuerda con los dientes apretados— decidió seguir lo práctico y quedarse allí, realizando pequeñas ondas en el fuego verde de la chimenea para entretenerse, mientras algunos de sus compañeros liderados por Zabinni, claro, se dedican a criticarlo o a mofarse de sus actitudes recientemente torpes —no propias de un Malfoy— en la última semana. Y le daba igual ya que él jamás había sido popular —salvo entre el estudiantado femenil, cuya mayoría se la había pasado molestándolo desde primer grado y que ahora, rogaban por un lugar en su cama, era obvio; después de todo, siendo conocido por eso principalmente, era normal que las chicas se interesaran por él en el plano sexual— no, él jamás había sido conocido por nada más salvo como: "El capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin" "El tipo arrogante" "El Casanova concupiscente" ó la favorita de todos: "El hijo inútil del mortífago" Por eso prefería quedarse allí, lejos de todos, al fin y al cabo nadie lo necesitaba, nadie lo extrañaba, nadie lo quería cerca —salvo para intereses propios—. Se removió en el asiento, ceño fruncido y labios en una mueca mientras truena los huesos de su cuello, prefería no pensar en eso. Ahora que lo veía bien, no quería tener _nada_, absolutamente nada, en su mente.

Los EXTASIS serían pronto y aunque fuera desalentador admitirlo no era eso lo que lo tuviera tan tenso, el vívido recuerdo de la madrugada seguía presente en su alma y en cada rastro de su pálida, impecable —ahora manchada, deshonrosa— piel.

Otra vez lo _mismo_. Su mano pasa por su cabello, mientras su mente delibera, una vez más, sin poder parar... Dirigiéndose a lo mismo... A _eso_.

Había comenzado aquella desdicha desde ocho días atrás, pero no había nada más presente que el día anterior, nada más irreal.

Su frialdad, elegancia y astucia no podían provenir de nadie más que su familia, su aversión por la sangre impura no era más que un asunto hereditario. Era el último vástago de los Malfoy, apellido que hacía gala a las palabras: Poder, gloria, majestad. Pero desgraciadamente, eso había dejado de ser desde hace mucho —mucho— tiempo, solo le quedaba la sombra de lo que antes fue, ahora solo podía alardear de su porte, de su mirada fría y calculadora y aquel destello platinado cada vez que la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos y no era que alguien quisiera escucharlo hablando de él mismo, así que no tenía nada que decir acerca de su persona. Aunque ya no tenía nada que presumir acerca de nada, ni de él... Estuviese su familia arruinada o no, ya había echado a perder todo, con un simple instante de debilidad.

Y con llegar a eso, se suponía que tenía que recordar lo _demás_.

No era muy favorecedor para él, digamos, recordar el suceso de esa madrugada: No había usado mucho de ese sentido común del que siempre su abuela y su madre le habían hablado. Oh, no. Porque el poco sentido común que tenía y del cual solo una cuarta parte era utilizada se había ido por la culata, en ese maldito instante.

Scorpius pensó que quizás, solo _quizás_... Ir a la solitaria biblioteca era una buena idea, puesto que la bibliotecaria gruñona y vieja no estaba allí ni un solo alumno y fue que a eso en donde el cielo se teñía de un escarlata y donde los alumnos gozaban de un poco de libertad antes de la masiva temporada de exámenes, que se sentó en la silla, en la mesa del fondo a leer tranquilamente. Por la ventana entraba un rayo tenue de la luz solar y los lejanos rumores de las risas provenientes del lago, frunció su nariz y torció la boca en una mueca disgustada, considerando con seriedad cambiar su lugar...

De un segundo a otro, su mirada se desvió a una espalda arqueada, larga; cubierta por la fina tela del suéter colegial, a su vez con una suave cascada de fuego cayendo sobre éste. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su falda —escurriéndose desde su minúscula cintura hasta su rodilla—permitía ver una piel que quizá podría ser tan pálida como la suya. Maldijo entre dientes su suerte, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse: Solo llamaría su atención logrando que ella dirigiera sus ojos castaños y almendrados a él, a su figura y así que lo siguiera a lo largo de los desolados pasillos, cuestionando su actitud, después de _eso._

Regresó su vista, de nuevo al libro, ya sin una pizca de concentración hacia el aburrido texto que le ofrecía una lista de fatídicos sucesos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cosa de la cual ya había escuchado suficiente por parte de la boca de su padre.

Se saltó a la siguiente asignatura con el afán de borrar cualquier mísero pensamiento dirigido a la pelirroja, que se encontraba a tan solo metros de él y que con suerte, no se daría cuenta de su presencia, aunque era necesario resaltar que su suerte no estaba muy bien que digamos. Bufó silenciosamente, al final, sin remotas ganas de cuestionarse nada, y comenzó a golpetear el pie contra el suelo en un sonido discreto, pequeño: _Error_. Estaba consciente de que ella podría descubrirlo, escuchar esa pequeña vibración, o peor: Mirarlo; cerró los ojos por un efímero instante y regresó su vista al libro con una espontanea molestia sabiendo que sus ojos no estaban fijos en más que letras vacías que establecían y proclamaban cosas que eran inciertas todavía.

Suspiro. Y _no_ fue suyo.

No obstante lo que fue aún más incierto todavía, fue escuchar arrastrar esa silla frente a él, sentir su zapato rozar contra su tobillo cuando se inclinó hacia delante...

..._Ella._

Definitivamente sabía que había estado observándola, era más que seguro que ella estaba consciente de su presencia desde un principio y que estaba esperando a que le dirigiera la palabra, un insulto lo que fuera. Y al parecer se cansó de esperar y decidió tomar la iniciativa de algo.

Y aunque quisiera hacerse el inocente él sabía que era ese _algo._

Si su padre supiera lo que estaba haciendo, si su abuelo advirtiera que los grises ojos idénticos a los suyos estaban pendientes de cada pestañeo de una impura le iría mal_._ Y ya con él mismo le iba así: mal por lo que quería, mal por lo que sentía...

Mal, mal, mal.

La simple idea de otro desacuerdo familiar, lo hizo reaccionar contra sus deseos y tomar la suficiente fuerza voluntaria para alejarse, no levantarse e irse, porque aunque ella siguiera ahí su presencia no le resultaba molesta, cosa que estaba mal. Al contrario, le resultaba tolerable hasta el hecho de solo no tocarse, porque si no perdería el control. No soportaba la idea de rozar piel con piel. —le excitaba el solo pensarlo— No, la suya era una piel impecable, limpia, igual que su sangre y la de ella estaba mancillada, idéntica al linaje que recorría sus venas, como si se deslizara muy por debajo de él.

La realidad era otra.

Porque ella al final siempre venía pisoteándolo a él y a su sentido común, a él y por todo por lo que venía luchando, pisoteándolo con sus delicados pies, ascendiendo cada vez más con una bandera ondeante con la palabra _"Potter" _en ella. Ese apellido tan odioso dueño de tanto apogeo, ese apellido que se robó todo lo que alguna vez representó el suyo.

Lily Luna Potter:

Maldita, impura, orgullosa, obstinada...

...Afable, piadosa, hermosa, virgen.

Todas y cada una de aquellas luchas internas terminaban en el mismo fin ruin, asqueroso y patético: Deseo.

No debía, no podía, no lo haría. _No, no, no._ Olvidaría todos y cada uno de los sucesos que tuvieran que ver con ella y se largaría, haría su propia vida sin ella arruinando todo el panorama.

Sin embargo si ella tuviera otro apellido, si ella tuviera otra progenie estaba seguro de que... ¡Al diablo! Estaba cansado de querer convencerse de eso ya era hora de que sopesara que no le importaba nadie ya, que no le importaba el maldito reglamento de su familia: nada, nada, nada.

¡Era él! Era su orgullo, y si es que la creía tan indigna no era por su familia, no era por su "santa" estirpe... Era por él, siempre fue por él, siempre fue él el que no se tragó el orgullo y es él el que utiliza ese sentido común que solo usa en ocasiones, en su presencia...

Porque tiene una pequeña _debilidad. _Hacia ella.

Maldita sea.

Cuando su pequeña palma, su piel impura —suave, blanca, virgen— lo toca, simplemente esa parte tan profunda —profunda— de su ser parece encender esa llama ardiente y errada y esa pequeña luz en su mente que le dice que ese beso entre los pasillos no solo la tocó físicamente, sino también en el alma.

Scorpius estaba harto. Siete años escucharla gritar con histerismo con la varita apuntándolo al rostro sin poder hacer nada, sin tener oportunidad de sacar la varita; siete desagraciados años quedándose así como un estúpido hasta que ella se cansa y con un meneo suave de su túnica dobla la esquina. Fue por eso —por nada más, quiso convencerse— que la besa antes de que ella empiece a fastidiarlo, y ella no responde nada después del beso... Se pasa la lengua por los labios hinchados y se va, con la túnica ondeando como nunca y su respiración agitada. Dejándolo a él con un rostro completo de contrariedad. Y lo peor de todo fue que, no pudo sacársela de la mente desde ese día.

Y ahora ahí esta ella, una semana después, armada de valor como la corbata escarlata y dorada le decía que fuera, valiente. Pidiendo con la mirada una explicación que ni él sabría cómo dar. Puesto que la evolución de sus sentimientos: Odio. Amor. Odio. Amor. Todavía no le quedaba muy clara.

—Me has estado mirando. —su voz casual, aterciopelada, mientras juega con el anillo que él lleva en su mano derecha.

Sí, lo había estado haciendo. Ella lo sabía y solo quería escuchar de sus labios una afirmación.

—No es así. —objetó. Y suelta su mano, en un arranque despiadado que atraviesa el alma de la chica, o su orgullo, no lo sabe: Ella tampoco podría estar más confundida.

—Lo haces. —insiste y sonríe, ocultando la pequeña sensación que había cortado a su ser segundos antes.

Scorpius ya no la había mirado, pero lo hace ahora, percibiendo la sonrisa en los carnosos y rosados labios y algo en contra de su voluntad, tal vez una mano invisible ubicada en su coronilla lo hace asentir.

Ensancha su sonrisa.

Y es cuando Scorpius se da cuenta de que está atrapado, sin salida en el callejón al que no debió entrar jamás, en la calleja más segura pero deplorable... En la de Lily Luna Potter.

Esta encerrado, tal y como lo estuvo siempre antes por _tener que_ ver fruncir su nariz de disgusto por su causa y ahora por necesitarla.

Cuando ella lo besa allí —hincándose sobre la silla e inclinándose hacia delante— en ese instante, sus labios reaccionaron por inercia y su mente se abrió camino a un sinfín de posibilidades y acciones que podía llevar a cabo.

Repudiar su cuerpo, su cercanía —toda la que la mesa permitía, presionando de forma molesta contra sus caderas— no le parece una opción que una persona en su sano juicio terminaría por hacer, al menos para él, que se encontraba con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora y con un sabor delicioso en la boca.

Su pequeña cavidad parece abrirse para él y su lengua no niega la oportunidad de conocer la ajena, y es que se sentía tan bien... Tan malditamente bien.

Lily gime de manera ahogada cuando siente los dientes del chico presionar su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo a su placer. Y él parece aumentar el ritmo, presionando con afán sus labios y tomando su rostro con firmeza, devorando y quemando su boca con algo de brusquedad.

Y el muchacho escucha un botón de su camisa, rebotar contra la limada mesa, clara señal de que debe detenerse, sus manos acarician su pecho, jugueteando con el segundo botón que no tardaría en cesar a sus suaves y tibios dedos... Que _quizás_, existe la mínima posibilidad de que las cosas se vayan muy lejos. Con una mueca en los labios, aún en contacto con los de Potter, siente la mesa molestarle demasiado ya y escucha la tela de la falda de la chica rozar contra ésta, y gimió, sabiendo que está a punto de trepar el mueble y subir sobre el cuerpo de la chica, para poder acariciarlo y despojarlo de las vestiduras que tan molestas se están volviendo; como él mismo sabrá ya que tiene que deshacerse de ese pantalón con o sin la ayuda puesto que se está volviendo demasiado inoportuno.

Un clic se enciende en su razonamiento, sabiendo que no puede, más bien no debe hacer _aquello _ahí, en la biblioteca, donde cualquier alumno y/o profesor puede entrar cuando se le dé la regalada gana. Otro lado de su cerebro —fastidioso— lo regaña por siquiera pensar o idear que podría verse en una situación íntima con la chica y salir indemne de todo eso, pero casi nunca usa su sentido común y no veía porque usarlo ahora.

Por eso cuando se separa de ella, entre suspiros y respiraciones erradas, y la ve con ese sonrojo que le cubre todo el rostro hasta parte del cuello visualizando también los labios hinchados y algunos cabellos que se han soltado de su rodete: no puede evitar presionar su boca contra su cuello y susurrar posibles lugares en los que podían terminar aquello. Para su sorpresa, la chica termina asintiendo y rodeando su cuello una vez más con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y es cuando se pregunta a sí mismo como no se le ocurrió a él recurrir a ese sitio, en el Séptimo Piso justo al lado de un extraño tapiz, alza una ceja hacia ella. La joven responde con un sonrojo que asciende desde su cuello hasta sus pómulos y una pequeña sonrisa tímida que no tuvo tiempo de esbozar completamente al ver sus labios demasiado ocupados... Contra los del chico. La estruja entre sus brazos una vez más, desquitándose esta vez sabiendo que es libre de tocarla donde quiera de poder sentir contra su cuerpo el suyo sin impedimentos, en un abrazador calor casi inmediato.

Y a Malfoy ya no le importa mucho lo demás, su mente queda en blanco cuando ve por primera vez su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa e iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas costándole escalofríos despiadados en toda su espina dorsal, no le importa nada cuando recorre su cuerpo con sus manos, cuando siente la suavidad inusitada rozar contra sus yemas logrando sensaciones caloríficas en el cuerpo femenino, no sabe nada al respecto al recorrer con sus labios cada poro y acariciar sus cimas con deseo encontrándose no muy caballeroso en cada una de las acciones y al final, goza de una profundo olvido e ignorancia al sumirse en su cuerpo, llenando completamente su ser y acelerando sus vaivenes cada tanto, mientras escucha resonar en sus oídos y en toda la habitación los quejidos provenientes de la mujer que se supone que, para empezar, jamás debió desear.

Y está seguro de que todo se derrumbó, una vez que tan solo la tocó, pero siente en su cuerpo un placer que explota en cada fibra de su ser que le impide pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la culminación de ese momento, elevando a ambos por tan solo unos momentos haciéndolos sentir que tocan el cielo con las manos...

Scorpius termina en una fatídica caída cuando sus respiraciones agitadas y el cosquilleo en sus extremidades se extinguen costándole un golpe severo a él y a su sanidad.

Y golpea su libro contra su frente ante ese recuerdo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos sin otra imagen más que la de él viéndola dormir con un rostro pacífico, con su pecho cubierto por las verdes sábanas subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad pensando _quizás_ que él amanecerá a su lado y terminarán felices como si él no hubiera cometido una infamia, como si él no supiera que eso no había sido más que un error. Un momento de debilidad.

Porque todo su ser está de manera inequívoca de ese lado... Él no anhela otra cosa más que estar fundido en un _deseo infamante._

Aunque _quizás_, solo _quizás_... Pueda ser algo más...

Existe la remota posibilidad.

* * *

_¡Bueno aquí estamos! Con el primer capítulo de esta historia corta. Nuestro primer trabajo de escritura juntas de esta maravillosa, maravillosa parejita que nos encanta a ambas, estamos muy contentas y satisfechas al respecto realmente nos gustó mucho el resultado final y espero que a ustedes también :) La historia tendrá seis capítulos cuando mucho más o menos de esta extensión, algo pequeño para iniciar xD. De una forma u otra queremos agradecer el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia y en dejar un lindo review e.e _

_Acerca del capítulo: Como ven el "lime" es muy leve... No queríamos convertirlo en un lemmon propiamente dicho ya que no estamos muy familiarizadas con eso. Como sea, nos gusta el drama y este es un pequeño intento de este género. Como sea, de antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. Y por dejar su opinión... _

_Besos,_

_Secrets & Dreams_


	2. Culpabilidad Insondable

_**Disclaimer: **_Toda esta magia no es de nosotras, se la tomamos prestada a la increíble mujer que nos dio el mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter :) ¿Por qué no jugar con los personajes un rato?

_**Summary: **_Su frialdad, elegancia y astucia no podían provenir de nadie más que su familia, su aversión por la sangre impura no era más que un asunto hereditario, pero esa llama de deseo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser cada vez que rozaban su cuerpos, ese rápido palpitar de su corazón cada vez que veía sus cabellos fuego, no era para nada Cuestión de Sangre.

_**Advertencias:**_ Otro lime, en éste capítulo. ¡Estos dos son muy explotables! xD.

* * *

_Cuestión de Sangre_

By: Secrets n' Dreams

Culpabilidad Insondable

El chico se irguió entre los estantes, con la mano en el aire, a medio camino de tomar el pesado volumen de Pociones, irguiéndose frente al estante polvoroso de la Sección Prohibida... Agudizó el oído.

Lo sospechó desde un principio: sabía que ella no se quedaría callada con tal de arruinar su perfecto historial de... perfección, sabía que no soportaría ser tomada como la chica sublime que todos pensaban que era. Su sangre bombeaba a toda velocidad en sus venas. Estaba en problemas. No debería estar preocupado por ello, no debería estar preocupado por nada que tuviera como protagonista a la joven Potter. No _debería_. No debería estarlo, si no fuera porque el también estaba envuelto. Dejó caer con suavidad su frente contra el librero, levantando una leve nubecilla de polvo, que, curvándose ligeramente penetró sus fosas nasales en una inhalación que era más bien una cavilación, se llevó la mano a la boca, con el rostro levemente coloreado intentando retener el picor de su garganta que lo obligaba a soltar una tosecilla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el no ser descubierto.

La joven —moviendo con ligereza sus rizos enmarañados— zarandeó a Lily una vez más por los hombros, vio él, por la rendija entre dos gruesos libros, su expresión era más bien preocupada que furiosa pero el hecho de estar alborotada era inminente incluso para Scorpius. Parte del delicado y pecoso perfil de Potter estaba cubierto por un mechón cobrizo zafado del descuidado peinado que tenía ella por lo que no pudo ver su expresión del todo, salvo la de la otra, quien mantenía su castaña melena pulcramente peinada en una coleta que se sacudía ocasionalmente ante sus exabruptos.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres qué...? —ese sonido salido de la boca de Lily pudo haber sido una locución si no fuera por que sonó tan roto, tan insignificante.

— ¡Quiero que me digas si es cierto o no! —berreó, sacudiéndola. — ¡Todo el colegio habla de ello! ¡No sabes las cosas horribles que dicen de ti!

Sí, se habían enterado todos, desde luego, decían unas cosas tan tremendas que incluso a él lo atravesó un retazo de lástima, claro se desvaneció en seguida, al comprobar con suficiencia que nadie la obligó a abrir la boca. Egoísta, cruel... Podría llamarse de las dos formas y él quería pensar que no le afectaba.

— ¡No me importa! —y por el sollozo que salió desde su garganta dejaba muy en claro que era todo lo contrapuesto. — ¡Que digan lo que quieran! —se soltó y la miró desafiante. — ¿Te afecta a ti acaso? ¡Yo soy la zorra aquí!

Al decir eso, la mayoría voltearon las cabezas, ese susurro había dejado de serlo cuando elevo la voz. A ninguna de las dos le importó, sin embargo, Scorpius notó que en la mayoría de los rostros no había más que lástima, aunque escuchó leves risillas sarcásticas o vio las cabezas juntándose otra vez, empezando a cotillear acerca del porqué de la discusión y, como siempre en Hogwarts, empezó el hervidero de chismes.

La bibliotecaria, salió de su dormitorio atraída por el ruido y lo miró con sospecha al verlo espiar por la rendija entre dos libros, —él agradeció que nadie más le hubiera visto: Todo se echaría a perder—, luego apartó su vista resentida y anciana de él y se volvió a la multitud ruidosa. Todos se callaron casi al instante, casi por completo, sin embargo pasaría mucho tiempo para que olvidaran lo que acababan de oír; él lo sabía, él mismo había sido víctima, cuando tan solo tenía quince años lo acusaron de hacer magia oscura, y no hizo más que sumirse en una soledad que siempre había estado allí siguiéndolo, incluso ese asunto llegó hasta los oídos de su padre y en Navidad lo miró con una desesperanza tan grande que nunca había visto en sus ojos y esa tarde le mostró la terrible cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo y estaba seguro de que jamás había tenido tantas pesadillas en toda su vida como las tuvo esa noche. Todavía había algunos que lo miraban con recelo y de vez en cuando, en las ocasiones en las que Zabini lo retaba y él empuñaba su varita, éste solo esbozaba una sonrisa llena de mofa que le llegaba hasta los ojos y decía: "Es cierto lo que dicen: De tal palo, tal asti..." Y bajaba la varita, porque se recordaba constantemente que él era mucho mejor. Una mediocre consolación, porque aquello solo era una pequeña mentirilla piadosa que sus abuelos le habían metido por un oído y que se había alojado en su cerebro, no era más que eso.

Y sabía que debía irse, pero se quedó allí, volviendo a pegar su frente al librero, preguntándose cómo demonios todo el mundo había pasado a saber lo de su _pequeño_ encuentro. Sabiendo que todos lo buscaban.

Sus ojos grises enseguida se posaron en ella de nuevo, como fuerza magnética, como esa vez hace unos días en los que prestó especial atención a su espalda larga y arqueada. Solo que no miraba a la espalda de la pelirroja esta vez, aunque esa era su principal intranquilidad, miraba a una espalda por la que caían rizos castaños, seguía mirándola con inquietud, no decepción... Estaba preocupada.

No obstante, al verla asirla por el brazo, rato después, y abrazarla de manera reconfortante, lo hizo entreabrir su boca solo un poco y por primera vez desde hace cinco días: mirar a Lily a la cara. La chica no estaba consciente de que él la miraba, pero estaban frente a frente, tanto que el pudo volver a mirar su rostro pecoso y fino, su facciones de porcelana salpicadas por motitas marrones lucían más asediadas, pálidas y menos oportunas, sin embargo antes de cuestionarse la razón por la cual su rostro se veía menos vivaz —casi tanto como el suyo—, Malfoy se congeló al ver unas cuantas, pequeñas gotitas salinas caer de sus ojos, las miró deslizarse por su mejilla, y perderse en la curvatura de su cuello, casi en cámara lenta. Sin poder creerlo tuvo que parpadear y repetir esa imagen en su retina y con los ojos cerrados más de dos veces antes de que por fin pudiera comprenderlo: Estaba llorando. Lágrimas surcando las mejillas sonrosadas de esa chica que tanta fortaleza y frialdad había mostrado ante sus insultos, anteriormente; definitivamente no entendió como y cuando había acabado esa conversación y como había llegado a eso, pero lo único que supo es que era la segunda vez que había visto a Potter llorar, y _jamás_ hubiera querido hacerlo.

Sus cejas platinadas se encontraron, desconcertado ante la burbujeante sensación de miles de sentimientos religados que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, en la base de su pecho; una gota resbaló de su frente tensa cuya pequeña vena comenzaba a sobresalir solo un poco inteligible, sus nudillos estaban blancos, se jactó, cuando llevo su puño frente a sus ojos, sintiendo que sus uñas ya le habían hecho demasiado daño a sus palmas. La sola idea de estar prestando atención a esa conversación lo puso tan furioso que quiso de un manotazo derrumbar los libros que cubrían su presencia y revelarla de una vez por todas, y señalarla, y decirle y gritarle y hacerle lo que Merlín sabía que quería, y esta vez no habría sexo, solo cualquier otra cosa que le dejara en claro que él no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Y es que no había pasado nada —_absolutamente nada_—. Sin embargo, exhaló cansinamente al descubrir de nuevo una gota —seguida de un tsunami— de la fría veracidad que había heredado de su familia y que despiadadamente salía a flote cada vez que quería convencerse de algo que sabía bien que estaba desatinado; estaba consciente de todas y cada una de las caricias que había trazado en el cuerpo de la chica, estaba consciente de cada uno de los besos que, él había grabado a fuego en cada centímetro de piel que llevaba esas pequeñas motitas oscuras y sobre todo estaba consciente de que aunque no lo quisiera ver así: Habían creado un _algo_ que los relacionaba, ahora no podría mirarla sin pensar en que ella se había entregado a él, es decir él no había sido el único en estar con ella pero... Pero había algo en los ojos de ella cuando lo hicieron que...

¡Eso no era algo insignificante! ¡Era todo lo contrario! Y tampoco, por desgracia, podía deshacerse del desbocado latir de su corazón ni de la horrible opresión que sentía al recordar lo que había hecho.

Tras un poco más de llanto silencioso, Lily deshizo el abrazo, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas rozando la manga de su túnica contra sus ojos levemente enrojecidos, intentando despistar a las miradas curiosas que momentos antes su prima había ahuyentado. Le dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente y al parecer eso bastó.

Rose Weasley se dio la vuelta con decisión, su frente en alto, y sus ojos azules escudriñando toda figura en la biblioteca, ella era perspicaz, su corbata azul y plateado lo gritaba y su mirada profunda y calculadora mandaba advertencias a cualquier muchacho que viera: Estaba buscando a aquel hombre que había hecho daño a su familia. Lucía más erguida y por primera vez parecía que no iba a salir de la biblioteca con libros en las manos, y esta vez fue la ocasión inaugural en la que su postura lo intimidó, no le causo gracia como otras ocasiones. Una vocecilla en su mente le aconsejó que era mejor desaparecer de allí, de huir y no revelar su presencia. Porque definitivamente esa sangre impura debía estarlo buscando, si es que Potter no había revelado que él era el chico con el que se había acostado.

Suspiró cansinamente, ignorando la pequeña sensación de gratitud por no inculparlo y regresando a su problema inicial —_ "Pero no el más importante" _se recordó con los dientes apretados—: al parecer el estudio de los EXSTASIS tendría que esperar y es que tampoco tenía cabeza para concentrarse, no después de lo que acababa de presenciar, ya le pediría a Slughorn que le firmara otro permiso, como uno de sus alumnos favoritos no tendría problema.

Regresó a su postura recientemente adquirida en esa semana: hombros caídos, cabeza gacha.

Si su abuelo o su padre supieran como se rebajaba en esos instantes, como había dejado atrás todas esas órdenes de mantener su frente en alto...

No le importaba mucho, había dejado de ser un Malfoy, había dejado atrás todo status puro y todo por un maldito _impulso._

Ese había sido su problema, supuso, el estar reprimiéndose todo ese tiempo de tocar algo prohibido, pero tampoco era muy culpable: Él no sabía de su deseo hacia ella hasta ese beso en los pasillos, él no sabía que la quería toda suya hasta que la besó en la biblioteca.

Sí, su supuesta y oportuna ignorancia resultaba pelear con la veracidad, intentaba excusarse una y otra vez y ese pequeño don lograba no hacerlo sentir _tan_ condenado.

La decepción era lo único que no lograba apagarse, no lograba minimizarse y estaba seguro de que no lo haría hasta que se enfrentara a algo, a ese _algo _al que tenía de verdad miedo a enfrentarse.

A ella.

Pero hoy no, ni la semana que venía, posiblemente no en tiempos cercanos, quizá se disculparía cuando ella ya estuviera sacudiendo la mano en dirección al Expreso de Hogwarts hacia un niño idéntico a un hombre desconocido y misterioso que le tomaba la mano como su marido, que a la vez sostendría a una niña tan pelirroja como ella y con los ojos idénticos a los de su esposo. _Quizás_ sus miradas se encontrarían solo un instante y su propio hijo preguntaría porque se veía tan culpable y no respondería y años después lo vería esperar en el altar a la chica pelirroja y con el rostro idéntico al de Potter.

Pero no ahora, no podría.

No había dado más que cinco pasos desde su escondite y la sintió, a ella, y parecía como si lo estuviese tocando con sus manos pálidas y pequeñas pero no: Su mirada ardía en su perfil, solo esperó el momento justo. Se miraron a los ojos y él no esperaba que fuera ella quién tuviera una expresión débil y vulnerable, ya no lloraba. Lily lo miró con fijeza hasta que él separó su vista y recorrió su figura, reparando en lo mal puesto de la blanca blusa, en lo torcido de su corbata, en lo despeinado de su cabello y al parecer eso fue todo, no le rogaba nada, porque cuando sus fríos ojos regresaron a los de ella, estos no estaban dispuestos a encontrarse con los suyos otra vez.

*Tres días antes, Scorpius había dejado la Sala de Menesteres atrás, su estudio carente había pasado sin improvistos hasta que a punto de salir, casi pudo imaginarse sentir la respiración de Lily Potter adormilada a sus espaldas; recorrió los pasillos desolados como de costumbre, se detuvo a fumar en uno de ellos y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos. La imagen de la palidez con el ardor de las antorchas reflejada en ella seguía grabada con ímpetu en su memoria, ni el alcohol había nublado su clarividencia, no logró quitarse de la mente la sensación de sus pequeños dedos presionando en la ondulación de su espalda. El encuentro con Lily Potter estaba malditamente fresco, hiciera lo que hiciera. Se frotó la cara cuando pisó la colilla del cigarro y se tocó las ojeras con rostro de asco sin poder creer que todo eso le hubiera impedido dormir bien las últimas dos noches. Sin embargo, el escaso sueño que había logrado conseguir se esfumaría por completo.

Agudizó el oído, ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado lo acompañaron durante todo su recorrido mientras inconscientemente se acomodaba la insignia de prefecto en su pecho. El pasillo sin salida creció a sus ojos y una pequeña silueta recargada en su base.

Cuando Lily Potter levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano, que hasta ese momento había estado escondido en las sombras, Scorpius sabía que no obtendría respuestas porque ella no podría confesar que actuó como toda una ingenua, que se entregó a alguien que sabía bien iba a dejarla. Lily lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello y continúo llorando y Scorpius no supo cuánto se quedó allí, mirando como el hijo mediano de Harry Potter intentaba consolar en vano a su hermana menor y no supo cómo se sintió al respecto al pensar que por su culpa, Lily Potter derramaba sus primeras lágrimas desde toda su estancia en Hogwarts y su enemigo, ese chico que todos amaban, ese chico que intentó estrecharle la mano su primer día de Hogwarts, ese que terminó siendo su enemigo ya no le provocaba sorna en eso momentos.

Todo el cansancio que sentía se había esfumado, se sentó en uno de los sofás verdes aterciopelados y prendió unas velas cercanas, más malhumorado aún de lo que estaba anteriormente sin poder sacarse los sonidos desgarradores que acababa de escuchar de la boca de la chica.

—Vaya vaya... Malfoy tiene vida nocturna.

Zabini apareció con una bata costosa y aterciopelada, su cabello rizado y negro cayendo sobre su frente y una sonrisa triunfal de sarcasmo.

—Esfúmate. —le había contestado con altanería regresando su vista a el libro de Runas Antiguas.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan irritable? Necesitas relajarte, ¿sabes? —espetó rodando los ojos, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No me da la gana, apártate de mi vista ¿quieres? —rugió.

—Malfoy, Malfoy... Sé algo que podrá hacerte reír un buen rato. —añadió, golpeando su brazo como si fueran camaradas y riendo por lo bajo. —Todo Slytherin lo comenta, no me sorprende que todo el Colegio lo sepa a estas alturas... —volvió a reírse.

— ¿Y qué es eso exactamente? —preguntó con brusquedad posando sus ojos grises sin piedad sobre él. Zabinni solo esbozo otra sonrisa burlona, ladeando su cabeza, estaba gozando todo eso y Scorpius lo sabía. — ¿Ves? No tienes nada, lárgate.

Blaine hizo un pucherito. Mientras acariciaba su varita mirándola con fijeza, en sus carnosos labios una sonrisa burlona, entrecerró los ojos. —Me contaron que... —le tembló la voz, sus carcajadas atrapadas en su garganta. —Hace dos días que... —apretó la boca en una mueca desfigurada en un patético intento de contener la risa. —La Pottersita tiró su ropa interior al suelo... En otras palabras acaban de tirársela ¿No es divertido? —comenzó a reírse como loco otra vez. — ¡Que bastardo más suertudo!

Malfoy no rió, su corazón se fue al fondo de su estómago de inmediato, apretó su puño con tal fuerza para impedir obligar con un puñetazo al chico a callarse de una vez por todas. Quiso gritar, quiso patear todo lo que tenía enfrente preguntándose, y se maldijo una vez más, solo una vez más, no estaba de sobra hacerlo porque al fin y al cabo todo había sido su culpa. Y luego viene Zabini con su sonrisa burlona y su personalidad desgraciada a echarle en cara lo que ya todos sabían y esperando a que se riera. Ahora solo le quedaba hacer callar a Potter respecto a su anonimato.

**Pero no hubo peor día que el que venía. Scorpius no lo sabía, no lo sabía mientras subía las escaleras saliendo de la Sala Común y Zabini seguía riéndose en su memoria. Y se obligó a volver a la realidad... Mañana tendría que ir a clases.

Despierta cuando sus compañeros siguen durmiendo enroscados como serpientes entre las sábanas de verde y plata, y posiblemente sea muy temprano pero no le importa.

Lo había decidido cuando la luz de la luna amortiguada por las aguas se colaba entre las cortinas, reflejándose en sus orbes, y se dijo a sí mismo que era hijo de sus padres, que sin importar lo que la gente dijera habían sido valientes. Y él les debía, por lo menos, acabar con ese drama o novela juvenil, lo que fuera.

Cuando el agua fría lo recorre con suavidad, se deshace de todo pensamiento que apremie sus movimientos, nadie va a arruinar ese día ni siquiera él mismo, se tomaría las cosas con una calma que su apellido jamás le ha permitido. Ya lo ha dicho.

Cuando está listo, sus pasos en las escaleras resuenan en la verdosa y desolada Sala Común y casi puede escuchar sus propios latidos, y no por la prisa con la que desciende sino porque sabe a qué va a enfrentarse, por lo menos ese día.

Casi nadie en el Comedor. Y agradece no ver a Lilian en el desayuno, porque aún no sabe que decir y está hecho un lío por una parte y por otra ya empieza a entrarle pereza de hacer lo correcto, de usar su muy escaso sentido común. Sin embargo, su guardia se sube de manera automática a la par que nota a Rose Weasley mirándolo con suspicacia y no con odio, desde la mesa de las águilas, el hecho de que la haya descubierto no parece incomodarle y eso lo inquieta, jamás había visto una mirada más inquisitiva y conjeturada como aquella, ya está acostumbrado a las miradas de rechazo y desdén pero aquella mirada va más allá de lo que pudiera imaginarse siquiera, un cúmulo de emociones desconfiadas y recelosas que entre esas orbes azules, logran erizarle la piel: Quiere concentrarse, intentando no ponerse en evidencia, porque su mente debe estar trabajando al cien por ciento. Solo tiene un objetivo ese día ¿cierto? Ser el mismo de antes. Se levanta y no con tanta paciencia se propone esperar a la chica con la que se supone que debería verse a esas horas...

Cuando está dispuesto a irse, resignado, su cita llega acompañada de unas cuantas otras chicas y al visualizarlo se acerca a él con coquetería y aún dándole unos últimos toques a su boca con su pinta labios. Le da un sonoro beso en la comisura de la boca y después con su pulgar empieza a limpiar los restos que dejo con una sonrisa tímida, a Scorpius ya no le molesta tanto que se haya tardado unas horas más de lo previsto, porque se ve muy bien, con su tez pálida con un poco de maquillaje por ahí y unas sombras por acá y su cabello ondulado y negro suelto y provocativo, solo se dedica a examinar su figura mientras ella habla acerca de quien sabe que tema. Y no le está prestando atención realmente, y menos lo hace cuando Lilian Potter pasa por ahí con un chico de cabello rizado que no deja de tartamudear rascándose la nuca.

—...apu-puestan a quién ganará e-el puesto de ca-capitán el año que viene.

—Vaya, eso es genial, Will.

Y la mira hasta que entra como queriendo que le devuelva la mirada algo que no sucede. Su cita se esfuerza por llamar su atención de nuevo y pronuncia con voz bajita si ha escuchado los rumores con respecto a "Lily", él solo asiente pasando por alto el cariño con el que la chica pronuncia su nombre. Viéndola mientras se muerde los labios llevando a su paso un poco de pinta labios carmín y él intenta ignorar que probablemente sus dientes estén manchados con aquello, porque se nota a leguas que se muere por contarle algo y que se siente rea por hacerlo.

—Olvídalo. —dice al fin formando una sonrisa.

No permitirá que un estúpido desliz le impida salir con otras, no permitirá que su apariencia y sus actitudes les dieran razones a los demás para pensar que él había sido el chico con el que la niña Potter se había revolcado. Ya no le importa. Ya es el pasado. Ya solo es un estúpido error.

La chica Ravenclaw parlotea mucho, y él se permite escucharla, asintiendo aunque de verdad no entiende nada, sus ojos grises se funden de monotonía y confusión en varias ocasiones, pero mantiene su boca cerrada, porque todo parece normal... O al menos hasta... La joven comienza a enviar miradas neurasténicas a la mesa de las águilas, y es cuando empieza a tartamudear.

—Discúlpame. —se excusa mientras se levanta, sin mirarlo. Algo comienza a olerle mal, y frunce el ceño malhumorado cuando la ve salir por las grandes puertas de roble, todos los ojos de Gryffindor puestos en él, burlones. Por ases del destino es quizás, que su mirada se encuentra con la de Potter, que sigue con sus ojos castaños bañados de nerviosismo a la chica que salía del Gran Comedor, ¿pero qué...?

Se levanta con brusquedad del asiento y a grandes zancadas cruza la puerta, sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de ella en su nuca, y si alguien más lo mira en esos momentos, de verdad le entristece que solo haya sentido su mirada, se ve tentado a devolvérsela pero no lo hace, no en esos momentos.

— ¡Rose! ¡Eso es una completa estupidez!

—Ya veremos si lo es, Lydia, pero por ahora regresa con tu cita, antes de que le dé por acostarse con otra y dejarla tirada como lo hizo con... —comienza con vilipendio.

No hacía falta que mencionara su nombre, no hacía falta que diera más detalles... Él sabía lo que ella sabía: lo que solo él y Potter deberían saber.

Tal como esa vez en la biblioteca, sus nervios están erizados, aquel miedo que ha estado ocultando y reflexionando ha salido a flote por cada uno de sus poros, quiere revelar su presencia de una vez para hacer callar a esa estúpida chica entrometida.

— ¿Lily y Scorpius? ¿En serio, Rose? Vaya, vaya... Ya comenzaste a desvariar. —contesta soltando una risita nerviosa.

— Sí fuera tan sencillo como eso aún así ni te importaría, no te importa Lily y siempre te ha gustado Malfoy. —le espeta con calma.

— Ella también es amiga mía, y lo sabes, pero me niego a creer, de verdad, es que... —juguetea con sus dedos mientras chilla con voz aguda. — ¡Scorpius no es así! Ni siquiera lo conoces...

—Entiendo que lo han tratado injustamente y todo —bufa y Scorpius sabe, que ha ella no le importa todo aquello. — Pero es un sinvergüenza con Lilian siempre... Tú lo conoces tanto como todos: No es que seas la persona a la que le haya confiado sus secretos...

—Ella no hace más que hacerse la víctima y...

— ¡Víctima dices! —su tono está exaltado, pero es el estupor que inundaba sus orbes celestes, sus labios crispados y en la blanca tez de sus mejillas las pecas se fundieron en un rojo vivo y peligroso. Scorpius había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Lilian—Víctima. Que patética te vuelves cuando piensas en los chicos. —dice mordiéndose los labios.

— ¡No porque tu no hayas tenido ni una sola cita...!

—Estás a la defensiva, Lydia. —su voz es firme pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas— ¿Por qué? ¿No será quizás que esa pequeña parte de tu mente que no está infestada de flirteo te advierte que no estoy nada equivocada? —eso era, está acorralada, él veía la indecisión en sus ojos olivo.

— ¿Cómo rayos le crees a ella?

— ¡Que no me ha dicho nada! —su tono raya al histerismo— ¿Y sabes qué? No, no le creo a ella, le creo a los hechos, a las miradas... Y ese imbécil... Han de saber todos lo poco hombre que...

—No te conviene, Rosie. —interrumpe, con desdén. —Tu prima no es más que una zorra después de todo.

Los orbes celestes borbotan en ese carácter que tenía su sangre, su mano parece estar a segundos de chocar contra su mejilla con la fuerza de su rabia, sin embargo, se contiene. Y Scorpius ahora, no tenía ganas de intervenir.

—Ella solo estaba ilusionada. —pronuncia con voz ahogada. — A fin de cuentas solo tiene quince y... y... sabes que ella nunca, nunca... Y ahora todos dicen que es una zorra. ¡Sí! —remarca, respondiendo con una mirada asesina a la sarcástica y escéptica— Sé que fue una estúpida, lo sé, demasiado ingenua pero ¡Él es un cobarde! ¡Ella solo estaba enamorada! ¡Es un malnacido y se va enterar te juró que lo hará!

— ¿De qué me voy a enterar Weasley?

Ahí, recargado en la pared con la coronilla contra el frío muro de piedra, se dice que ya no puede más con eso. Que aquel hecho no tiene antecedentes que, esa escasa oportunidad de limpiar su nombre es ahora solo un mal chiste. Y supone que también él lo es entonces, un mal chiste.

Lydia lo mira con sus ojos verdes y cristalinos, temerosa a que la haya descubierto e intenta tomar su mano.  
—Scorpius, yo...

Sin otra intención más que la de irse, la esquiva con brusquedad sin mirarla a los ojos, llegando solo a sus labios crispados y temblorosos antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Weasley desconcertada y avergonzada intentando insultarlo de alguna manera, sin éxito, casi puede ver las palabras resonar en sus cuerdas y quedarse atrapadas en sus labios mientras la escudriña con fría y aterradora furia.

—Eres un cobarde. —atina a decir, sin mirarlo a la cara.  
Y está demasiado furioso como para contestar.

Lily no sale en el momento en el que él piensa que lo hará, se queda recogiendo sus cosas con parsimonia, sin la misma expresión que tenía momentos antes, vivida y radiante, cuando soltó una carcajada ante el chiste de un chico que ya había doblado la esquina con su novia.  
Le presta atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, torpes pero delicados, observa como se le resbala el mismo libro de las manos dos veces y como se agacha por él, su falda apretándose y encogiéndose hasta el muslo ante su movimiento. Aprieta los dientes al notar lo que ve y a lo que le presta atención: Cosas tan insignificantes como ella. Espera pacientemente hasta cuando se desliza al pasillo con su mochila al hombro y la embiste como un animal que espera a su presa, sin actuar por otra cosa que por la furia.

— ¿Qué...? —su desconcierto y su miedo convertidas en ira a la velocidad de la luz. — ¡Tú! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, energúmeno? ¡Suéltame!

—Estabas rogando todo lo contrario hace días, Potter.

—Muérete, infeliz. —sisea, procurando alejar su cara lo más posible de la de él, con asco.

—Pues si me muero, te matas conmigo así que cierra la boca. —espeta, tomando su barbilla con fuerza.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, Malfoy? ¡Vete a escurrirte a tu guarida y has honor al patético de tu apellido! —reclama ella por fin, removiéndose violentamente intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Suficiente, no te metas con mi familia. —Ruge y por un momento una turbación se vio proyectada en los ojos almendrados— ¡Eres una zorra Potter! Mira que todo el mundo lo dice.

—Debes de estarte regodeando entonces, nadie sabe que tú...

— ¡No mientas! Que eres tú la que anda por ahí gritándolo como una perra.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Conseguiste lo que querías: Acostarte con una estúpida. —hipocondría en cada una de las palabras, su mirada llena de aversión.

—Y con una virgen. —Señala desdeñoso, mirando con una pizca de satisfacción la expresión de pasmo en su rostro pecoso — Si, lo se... Una princesita virgen ¿eh?

—Cállate. —sus ojos vidriosos.

—Te morías de ganas de perderla ¿verdad? Y como una cualquiera te escurriste con el primero que...

— ¡Me besaste! ¡Era la segunda vez que lo hacías! Y...

Quizá es su respiración agitada, el colisionar acelerado de su pecho, la mirada de locura en sus ojos que descoloca toda su racionalidad, esta excitado.

Eso no significaba que te amara y te iba a dar mi alma y todo... Sexo Potter, aprende que solo es eso lo que hubo entre nosotros... Mi plan no era comprometerme e ilusionar a una virgen ¡Ni mucho menos deberle nada! Si lo hubiera sabido ni en pintura te tocaría...

— ¡No me debes nada! —Suplica y en esos momentos la desea como nunca. — Lárgate. Y olvídalo que no soy ninguna niña para llorar por ti o...

La calla con un beso apasionado, quitándole el aliento en el simple movimiento de atraerla hacia sí, su sanidad yéndose a la culata en esos preciosos segundos donde sabe que hará con ella, con sus manos ávidas escurriéndose por debajo de la ropa al instante, tocándola, rozando su piel contra la suya sin apremio.

—Malfoy ¿Qué...? —pronuncia queriendo alejarlo sin mucho empeño. Vuelve a besarla.

De pronto todas las dudas se alejan a la par que sus dedos desprenden los botones de su camisa con lentitud, descubriendo su pecho y haciéndolo sentir una oleada fría en su piel mientras sus manos se entierran entre sus mechones de pelo platinado.

—Malf...

La calla sin besarla, porque está empezando a descubrir su piel delicada ahí mismo, impaciente, en el pasillo por lo que entre besos, ella se apoya en la puerta entre respiraciones entrecortadas y se sienta en un pupitre, enredando alrededor de él sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, sin querer permitir un poco de espacio, sin querer que ni siquiera una hoja de papel quepa entre ellos... Lily lo aferra con fuerza, y muy apenas roza sus pechos desnudos contra su tórax, se vuelve loco.  
Scorpius quiere sentirla de nuevo, de una forma intima y desenfrenada por lo que, más adelante roza su ser contra ella y antes de darse cuenta, ahí está entregándose a él de nuevo. Se siente tan malditamente bien, el placer esta en cada uno de sus poros, indemne, arrasando contra su voluntad contra esa sanidad en su mente, esa ética. Pero solo está ahí él, ella, y todo aquello, todo dentro de ellos recorriendo sus venas. Sus pequeñas uñas enterrándose en su espalda, a través de la tela de su camisa, frente con frente. Solo ellos, solo eso.

Más rápido y más apasionado que antes logra terminar con la respiración agitada, recobrando el sentido casi inmediatamente, contra su hombro, intentando serenarse.

—Ya no te debo nada... —murmura, con su aliente caliente contra su lóbulo. —Esto querías ¿cierto?

Se aleja de ella, mirándola con el rostro inexpresivo y sus miradas se enfrentan en un roce dubitativo, Scorpius se acomoda la camisa con sus ojos grises contra los suyos, y se ajusta el cinturón, se pasa la mano por el cabello mientras Lily se preocupa por humedecerse los labios hinchados.

Sin siquiera voltearla a ver, le da la espalda, aun intentando peinarse el cabello descuidadamente, saliendo del aula mirando a ambos lados relajado, ignorando la cálida sensación en su nuca de ser observado y se echa a caminar con andares resueltos... Es cuando se da cuenta, justo ahí cuando dobla la esquina, el eco de sus pasos se detiene casi dramáticamente, y se aferra a la pared cuando hace chocar su frente mil y un veces contra una pared...

"_Has empeorado todo."_

Sintiendo como un cuchillo que se retuerce la _Culpabilidad Insondable._

* * *

*Cinco días después del incidente comienza el capítulo y el primer asterisco indica un flasback de Malfoy de algo ocurrido tres días antes, osease dos días después de su encuentro con Lily.

**Estos dos asteriscos indican el fin del flashback, y el inicio del tiempo presente, que comienza a la mañana siguiente.

_¡Hola! Sí, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, espero que este extenso capítulo haya hecho que nos perdonaran y lo sentimos mucho. De verdad, esperamos sus comentarios que nos animan a seguir, gracias chicas, chicos por su apoyo. Si ven algún error espero nos lo hagan saber. Pero queríamos darles algo que se merecieran.¡Besos!_

_Secrets n' Dreams_


End file.
